Dr Lester Will See You Now
by Malteser24
Summary: (I got this from a prompt on 'ImagineYourOTP' [tumblr]) This is just a really weird thing I wrote and I'm going to post it because why not? Basically, Phil's a doctor, and Dan has a crush on him. (there isnt much else I can say about it) read it if you want. Phan. AU


**This is probably really weird, and I'm sorry. This is what happens on the last day of school, when I have nothing to do; and I have a prompt. (I also know nothing about health insurance)**

I have an obsession.

It's not a harmful obsession. It's not one that is dangerous to myself, or to others around me.

_(Quite the opposite, really.)_

And thanks to my health insurance, it doesn't cost me anything.

You see, I have an obsession with going to the doctors. Or, more accurately, _my doctor_.

And it's not like it's my fault. It's his fault, for being so damn attractive.

And I'm not in love...I don't think. It's more of a sexual crush; an almost teenage urge to kiss the man.

Of course, he doesn't know that. He just thinks I'm a severe hypochondriac.

* * *

><p>"Back again, Mr Howell? What is it this time, the Black Plague?"<p>

"Nice to see you to, Elle. You're looking...well your shirts on the right way, so I suppose that's a good thing."

"Dr Lester will be with you in a minute." Elle all but spat at me. We shared a love-hate relationship, Elle and I.

She hated me, and I loved to antagonise her.

The wait was short. I had barely sat down before a deliciously smooth voice was calling my name.

_(Not in the way he called my name in my dreams though...that was a different kind; reserved for lonely nights between my bed sheets.)_

"Mr Howell."

"Coming!" I yelled, bounding up from my seat and following Dr Lester to his office.

_(Though again; not quite the way _I_ would have liked.) _

"So, what is it this time, Dan?" _That's_ how obsessed I was. We were on a first-name basis.

"Runny nose, sore ear...has your foot fallen off?" He asked. He always seemed amused whenever I had an appointment.

_(See, my obsession benefits everyone.)_

"Well, it's my head. I got hit by a falling book, and I'm afraid I might have brain damage."

"That seems highly unlikely." Phil said. I crossed my arms, indicating I was not going to leave until he checked.

"Alright, let me have a look." Phil gave in, sighing heavily.

He slid over on his chair, how he managed to not fall off of it I don't know, until he was metres...inches away from me.

_(My heart did _not_ beat furiously.) _

He inspected my head, his slim fingers running through my hair gently. I tried to hold back a moan, or a gasp; but unfortunately I don't think I did so very well, if Phil's amused smirk was any indication.

"Well your head is fine, Dan." Phil leant back, but didn't move.

"I'm not too sure about your mind, however."

I stared, my mouth agape; shocked at his words. Phil smirked at me, his gorgeous eyes twinkling mischievously.

"That is so rude! Take it back!"

"No." Phil said calmly, scooting back on his chair.

I stood up, walking over to him slowly.

"Take it back." I said again.

"No." Phil repeated.

I took a step forward, gripping onto the back of his chair, so he couldn't move unless I did first.

"Take it back." I reiterated, moving my face so it was only inches away from Phil's.

"Make me." He whispered, his voice low and husky.

That was the only encouragement I needed. I attacked his lips with mine. His were soft and moved against mine immediately. I moved my hands to grasp his face instead, my palm rubbing against the slight stubble on his cheeks.

"We shouldn't..." Phil said, pulling away.

I rubbed my thumb on his cheek, looking deep into his eyes. They were apprehensive, but I saw the lust slowly darkening his irises.

"Do you want to?" I asked.

"Oh god, yes." Phil whispered, his voice heavy with lust.

"Then fuck everything else."

"Or, better yet," I added, with a smirk.

"Fuck me."

That seemed to be enough for Phil. He slid his hands up my shirt, pulling me towards him. I awkwardly climbed onto the chair, eventually straddling Phil, with my legs on either side of his. I grasped his face again, biting his lip.

He opened his mouth and I slid my tongue in, swirling it around Phil's mouth. He tasted like stale coffee and chocolate; and I couldn't get enough. I detached my lips and started kissing down his neck. My hands trailed down Phil's chest and I gripped his waist. His hands were travelling all over my chest, my abdomen, my back. His hands were burning on my skin.

I sucked and bit the soft skin of his neck. I heard Phil gasp and moan, and it only fuelled the lust running through my veins. I rocked against him, trying to rub myself against his growing erection whilst staying on the chair. It seemed to work, as Phil groaned and muttered. I even heard him whisper my name, and I almost unravelled as his mouth shaped the syllables of my name.

_Knock-Knock_

"Mr Lester...Are you in there?"

Phil and I both froze.

"Well...shit."

**(I got this from a post on 'ImagineYourOTP')**

**Did anyone else notice that Dr Lester...sounds like Dr Lecter...I'm not saying that Phil's a cannibal; it's just interesting. **


End file.
